Tomorrow's Past
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: While at the Dingoes Concert Tomorrow and Connor get Transported back to early Third Season
1. The Concert

Okay this is Book Three of the Connor and Tomorrow Saga. I don't know how many books I'm going to end up with, but I'm still enjoying it so at least for the rest of the summer. Read the first two books, because you have missed many cool events: Dru, Riley, Tomorrow's Birthday, Willow Pregnant. So please review and I'll write the next chapter soon. Oh and 'Vampire Kiss' the song the Dingoes play is my attempt at a theme song. You know if I could ever get Joss's permission.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Connor couldn't believe that he and Tomorrow were dancing to Dingoes ate my Baby live. They had both grown up hearing their music.  
  
"The lead guitarist Oz is so cool. I can't believe we actually get to go backstage and met him," Tomorrow said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Dingoes never let anyone backstage. We're the first people to be allowed backstage in years." They both became quiet as Track Seven came on.  
  
'Vampire Kisses in the sun  
  
When it's all good and done  
  
We'll be spending our lives together  
  
Now and forever  
  
Hold me close don't let me go  
  
I've made a mistake or two  
  
You were always there to see me through  
  
What would I do if I didn't have you.'  
  
Tomorrow and Connor were so into the music that they didn't even notice the cloud of smoke encircling them, transporting them to another place and time. When the song stopped they both noticed.  
  
"Hey" Tomorrow screamed, "This isn't the arena. And do the Dingoes look younger to you?"  
  
"Thanks Everybody the Dingoes are taking off but we'll be back here at the Bronze next Tuesday." Oz said from onstage.  
  
"Did he just say the Bronze?" Connor asked, "That was the name of the old club they used to have in Sunnydale."  
  
"Something is up. Come on let's get home and tell them." Tomorrow said.  
  
As they were wandering through the back alleyway, they saw him.  
  
"Now you look like the Slayer and you look like Peaches, but you're not Slayer and Peaches. Start explaining yourselves." Came the voice Tomorrow knew was dad.  
  
Tomorrow whispered to Connor, "We must have been transported back in time or something play along I can handle dad." Then she turned to her father, "Spike what are you doing here and without Drusilla? What, she dump you?"  
  
"Look I don't know who you are, but you're not the Slayer so drop her routine." Spike sneered.  
  
"Fine you want the truth follow us." Tomorrow agreed as they walked to Spike's crypt.  
  
"Where are we?" Spike asked.  
  
"My father's favorite place to go when he's upset." Tomorrow told him.  
  
"So your dad a vamp?"  
  
"Yeah, he is, but a good one. Look, I'm Buffy's daughter. Somehow Connor and I got transported back in time so if you can help us great, but if you can't I'm going to Grandpa Giles he always knows what to do."  
  
Spike burst out laughing. "So Peaches and Slayer have children and they end up confiding in me instead of the Librarian this is priceless. The only question is do I eat them now or do I torture them first. I think torture." 


	2. Spike

As Spike was about to start looking for chains or something to tie them up with Tomorrow spoke, "I never said Angel was my father. I said my father was a good vampire."  
  
"So how many good vampires do you know?" Spike asked.  
  
"Two on a regular basis, but Dru was actually really nice to me."  
  
"The only way Dru would be nice to you is if you were of her line and Angel and I are the only. I'm your father," coming over and seeing the blue eyes for the first time. "Bloody Hell."  
  
"Dad, I need your help." Tomorrow pleaded.  
  
"So if your mine and the Slayers," Spike points at Connor. "Who did Angel get with?"  
  
"I think you've had enough surprises for one night. So, I suggest we all bed down for the night. Connor, do you mind taking first watch? He maybe my dad, but he doesn't have the so, he's still trying to kill my mom so better to be safe then sorry." Tomorrow said as she wrapped her leather jacket around her and curled up.  
  
"So are you going to tell me who your mom is?" Spike asked Connor later.  
  
"One thing I've always wonder" Connor said casually changing the subject. "What was it like running around Europe with Dad, Darla, and Dru?"  
  
"Oh, it was fun. Angel and Darla were always planning to torture someone. I always believed in a fair fight let your opponent know who he's up against."  
  
"So Darla was manipulative."  
  
"She was one of the best vampires I ever met. She would tell things like they were. Gave Angel his walking papers after the whole soul thing. Couldn't have been prouder of her. Knew it took a lot out of her. Seems every woman I've ever met has a problem getting over him. Still can't believe that she's mine." Spike said looking over at Tomorrow. "Hey in all the excitement I never got to find out my daughters name."  
  
"Tomorrow. In our time, she and you are really close. Aunt Buffy spends a lot of time working so you have always been the parent in Tom's life. Aunt Buffy calls you a bad influence, but you're great."  
  
"So Buffy works all the time, might have known she'd be a workaholic."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys still reserve time together. Don't get me wrong you two fight, but I can always tell that deep down you still love each other."  
  
"And exactly what is your relationship with my daughter?"  
  
"We grew up together as best friends. I'm the only guy around her age that you let near her. We're so close I was the only one she told about her recent break up with her first boyfriend. It turned out his father is going to be one of your least favorite people and she was not about to date his son, because of you."  
  
In the corner Tomorrow started trashing and woke up screaming, "Max." 


	3. School is for Learning

"Tom," Connor soothed coming over to her. "It's okay, it was just a dream."  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was another prophecy. Max is going to die. We're fighting and this demon comes out of nowhere and kills him."  
  
"Tom, I'm"  
  
"No you're not. No one in this family liked him, so don't give me that I'm sorry routine. I wish I had never gone that night to meet his dad. I know Max can't help who he's related to, but it felt like I was betraying my family. Come on, I have watch get some sleep I'll wake you before I leave for school."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Well someone has to talk to Grandpa Giles about how to get home and since Angel didn't usually hang out at the school it's up to me."  
  
"But what if you run into your mom, and what about the sunlight thing?"  
  
"I've looked through my mom's old school schedules and no matter what she was never in the library during second period and it's already starting to rain so no one will think it's weird for a girl to be running through the streets with a jacket over her head. Sleep."  
  
"I will say one thing for you, you do have your mother's ability to destroy all your relationships by being a control freak." Spike smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"That Connor kid is completely gone on you, but you're too wrapped up in this Max guy to notice."  
  
"Connor doesn't think about me that way. He's like an overprotective big brother. Besides Angel's son and Buffy's daughter is a little cliché don't you think."  
  
"Just telling it as I see it."  
  
"Well I never thought I'd say this but you're wrong. This is landmark really, I go back in time to find out that my dad is not only happy being evil, but good at it."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"You know I always thought that when you finally became good was the happiest time in your life. You had mom, demons to kill, Aunt Dawn supporting the relationship. But just looking at you, I can tell your happier pure vamp. Mom and I can't compete with fresh blood from a human victim I guess. It's okay I still love you, it's just weird that I always stuck up for you and it turns out they were right. You were an evil monster without a soul."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Buffy" came a voice behind Tomorrow as she was heading towards the library.  
  
"Hey" she said turning around to face a guy who kissed her.  
  
"I'm late for biology but meet me at lunch as usual okay." He said running off.  
  
"Scott is so great," said Willow coming up next to her. "I'm glad you're finally getting over the whole never loving again after you sent Angelus to Hell thing"  
  
"Yeah, that's me spring board Buffy, never can get over a bad relationship fast enough. So Will, I was headed to Giles to find out about time travel any ideas."  
  
"Why should I? Giles is research guy. We're just his humble students. Oh there's Oz I got to go."  
  
"I don't even want to know why my Aunt is kissing the lead guitarist for the Dingoes. Hey Giles, I caught up with this demon last night that said he was from another time period, but he got away any ideas on how time travel works so that I can stop him from making it home in one piece."  
  
Giles looked up from the book he'd been reading at the table. "Time Travel Eh, well the best way to return to your own time is to recreate the environment in which you were transported."  
  
"So like if you were in a pool and then in a lake you would try to find another body of water."  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"Cool well I have class got to book." Tomorrow said as she watched Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordy walking in together shouting insults at each other but doing it in such a way it was obviously flirting. "I'm glad Connor can't see this. Bye Guys."  
  
"Bye Buff" Xander called as she left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what happened?" Connor asked when Tomorrow got back to the crypt.  
  
"Oh nothing, Aunt Willow is dating Oz from the Dingoes, Aunt Cordy is dating Uncle Xander, and this guy named Scott seemed to think mom was going out with him because he kissed me."  
  
"I meant about the time travel what did Grandpa Giles say. This guy actually kissed you."  
  
"We have to return to the same environment we were transported in. Meaning we're at the Bronze next Tuesday. Also if mom was with Scott that means that we need to go to the Mansion tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your dad's about to come back from Hell where mom put him. I have to see if I can do anything to help, because right now he's the only one in this family besides Grandpa Giles that's acting normally."  
  
"Wait, so while my dad was in Hell your mom was dating another guy who kisses."  
  
"Apparently. I can't believe she would get over her relationship with Uncle Angel that fast. It must be a rebound thing."  
  
"Unless Dad was a mistake and this Scott guy is supposed to be her true love."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to tell you something about the bite you gave me." 


	4. What Best Friends means

"Tom," Connor screamed as she went running towards the door.  
  
Tomorrow was not looking where she was going and ran straight into Xander.  
  
"Hey Buffy, What's wrong."  
  
"Xander, how would you feel if Willow said she loved you? I mean you've been best friends since you were little. You know so much about each other. You trust and depend on each other. How do you risk all of that on a relationship that might not work? If you guys break up it will never be the same You'll go the rest of your lives with this awkwardness between you."  
  
"Well Buff, how do you know it won't work? I mean people who are close will always have that closeness. Sure, it might be strained for a while, but if you were really close, it will come back. The most important thing is you take the risk and not wake up ten years from now wondering what if."  
  
"Thanks Xander you've been a big help. I still don't know what I'm going to do, but talking helped." Tomorrow smiled, "When did you get so smart?"  
  
"All those years of hanging with Willow. Hey we better get back to the library."  
  
"You go I have some stuff to do." As Xander left, Connor came out from the shadows.  
  
"I know I should have told you before, but I didn't know how."  
  
"Connor, There are these moments in my life where I would give anything not to be me. I know everybody has problems, but theirs always seem minor compared to mine. How many other cheerleaders get hurt more at family meetings then at practice? I just want to pretend that my family world doesn't exist. I don't want to be the slayer vamp hybrid who looks like her beautiful mother. I just want to be a girl."  
  
"Tom, you can't walk away from who you are. All of that makes you who you are."  
  
"I didn't mean forever just an hour or so ever now and then. That's what Max was, my escape from reality. I didn't have to be me around him. He still doesn't know the real me. It was nice having someone around whose biggest concern was how to keep me from other guys. Then I found out the family connection and suddenly he wasn't just an overprotective boyfriend I meet in school he was Riley's son sent to wreck havoc on our family. I know Max isn't like that, but I couldn't get rid of that feeling. He made me feel normal and because I hid who I was, he's going to die. My first real boyfriend is going to die and before I get too far-gone, I'm heading over to the Mansion. So, I can comfort my mom's first boyfriend that she sent to Hell. The sun's setting and I need to regroup so I'll talk to you later. 


	5. Angel

"Angel" Tomorrow said going into the Mansion. As she walked closer, she saw that he was chained up. "Well mom's been here. Angel" she said again only this time his eyes opened.  
  
"Buffy" He said weakly.  
  
"Angel, I, I want you to know that just because a relationship has rocky times doesn't mean you've lost everything. Your family- the people that truly love and care about you will forgive you anything, even betrayal, lies, and sleeping with the enemy. The Scoobies will always be here for you all of us. We may fight, but we still love you. That's what the Scoobies are; a loving family formed of misfits that felt cut off from their real families. You're one of us and I just wanted you to know that you'll always have a place with us. This is going to be a difficult couple of months for you, but you have a place in the world now. You've made your redemption many times over. Never give up hope that the best thing for you is really staring you in the face waiting with open arms. It's your chose but no matter if you stay in the past or face the future you'll never be alone, we're here. Oh and to pass on some famous words of wisdom someone gave me once 'The scariest option is usually the best.'"  
  
Realizing what she was saying Tomorrow added, "Angel there's something I need to do, but I have a feeling I'll be coming back to see you really soon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tom" Connor said as she came through the door of the crypt. "You're smiling. Either you got a concussion or you have a plan."  
  
"Connor, I've figured out why we're here."  
  
"A random mistake?"  
  
"No, to get our family straightened out. I've already planted the giving up mom idea in your dad, made Uncle Xander think about Aunt Willow, and yelled at my dad for being a jerk while telling him what he'll have if he just tries to be nice. So, the only person I haven't dealt with is Aunt Faith to stop her from turning to the Mayor."  
  
"And after you talk to Aunt Faith and go to the concert tomorrow night we'll go home"  
  
"That's the plan"  
  
"And what happens when we get back?"  
  
"That's where I need your help." 


	6. Faith

Tomorrow couldn't believe the run down place her Aunt was leaving in. "Aunt Faith never lived extravagantly, but the Aunt Faith I know would never live here. My job is clear."  
  
"Hey B, What's with the surprise visit I thought you ran off with plans for the night. And why the costume change."  
  
"I thought you'd like to patrol. You know with me. Give us a chance to talk."  
  
"So what's wrong that you can't talk to one of your Scoobies pals about?"  
  
"First I'm fine, I mean I was a little shaky getting over my last relationship, but right now I'm more concerned about you not feeling like a part of the Scoobies. You're a Scooby whether you want to be or not so you might as well want to be."  
  
"Check it out B wants me to think she cares."  
  
"I do care. I know you didn't have the best life before you came here and that because we've been together so long that I seem too tight with the other Scoobies to care what happens to you is crap. You're a slayer and that will always connect us in a way no one else but another slayer can understand. I don't have a sister, but you're the closest thing I could imagine to one."  
  
"B, are you going to sit around all night or are we going to slay."  
  
"Right behind you Faith."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't know about this." Said Tomorrow as Faith pulled her towards what would become her house."  
  
"I thought you might need to check in with the parental besides the best stakes are in your room you know that."  
  
"It's just that I'm not sure how to act around my mother anymore. The whole relationship with an evil boyfriend thing has caused a strain," Tomorrow lied hoping she sounded truthful. She had no idea how to act around Grandma Joyce. She knew she had liked dad so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"B, come on. I've never seen you this nervous about going to your own house." 


	7. The Concert Again

"Connor, come on if we miss the Dingoes playing 'Vampire Kisses' we are never getting home." Tomorrow screamed.  
  
"It was your idea to tie to your dad up. And these are your knots in the rope so shh."  
  
"Okay so I wasn't a Girl Scout, but he was the one who tried to attack me. Something about stopping the insanity before it started."  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask, how did it go meeting your grandmother."  
  
"Major league weird. She was a lot like mom only with less of an edge."  
  
"Well your grandmother never slayed for a living either. She worked at a museum. I assume that without an edge would be a bonus."  
  
"Oh she was great just more normal than anybody else, but you and Uncle Xander and I still think you two are weird."  
  
"Okay I untied the last knot. Let's go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Bronze was really crowd but as Tomorrow and Connor listened to the song and the smoke started to rise they took one last glance at Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia sitting at a table.  
  
"I'll be so glad to get home" Tomorrow said fondly. "I miss them."  
  
"Yeah this whole not changing your future thing was really boring."  
  
"Hey think of it as a vacation, besides I told you what I need your help with when we get back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Connor if I didn't know any better I'd think you were getting defensive."  
  
They looked around and they were back at the concert like the last couple of days dealing with their families past had never happened. Tomorrow smiled she was going to have fun talking to Oz back stage. Maybe she'd even invite him to the house since he was a former Scooby.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. Max

"I cannot believe how Uncle Xander flipped out seeing Oz" Connor said a couple of days later when he and Tomorrow were on patrol.  
  
"I know it was classic. It's not like Aunt Willow would get back with Oz they are two completely different people now. Besides the fact that she's pregnant."  
  
"Please Uncle Xander remind all of us of that like a million times last night."  
  
"What I'm saying is she has a happy little life here with Uncle Xander and Violet."  
  
"Yeah what kind of name is Violet for an unborn baby?"  
  
"It's a beautiful flower, that starts with a letter right before W and X. I think it's sweet, besides my mother's name means Buffalo, my father is a railway instrument, and I'm the most annoying song on Broadway, we all have name issues."  
  
"You know it's funny Connor I remember telling you to stay away from my girlfriend." Came the voice they'd been expecting.  
  
Tomorrow turned, sighed, and said, "Max, it's funny because I thought I broke up with you so you know the threatening someone who is still a part of my life and using the word girlfriend in the present tense just doesn't really work. Connor, I need you to go start the plan."  
  
"Yeah I got it, give you guys some time to talk." Connor said remembering the plan and jumping into action by leaving.  
  
"Tomorrow, I couldn't leave things like that between us."  
  
"Max, it wasn't just who your father is, although that was really disturbing, the real issue is that when I met you, you had no idea who or what I am, and I didn't have to be me around you. I could act like a complete airhead whose only thoughts were school, boys, clothes, and cheerleading. Obviously there is this real emotional life or death side of me that I didn't want you to know about or get involved in. There's too much about me and my life that you don't know and it's my fault for trying to be someone I'm not. And I feel really bad that I had to learn that lesson at your expense, but I hope this will make up for it." she said as she threw Max to the ground as a demon was about to attack, but Connor sneaking up behind it, and Tomorrow being prepared soon destroyed it. Tomorrow helped Max up. "See this is the wonderful world of Tomorrow. I fight, take chances, and have near death experiences. Okay let me put this in military terms for you. The adults raising us are Generals. Connor and I are Majors and you are a Civilian who has no place being anywhere near the war let alone the front lines. I had a vision about a week ago of that thing killing you and it would have if Connor and I hadn't been prepared. Now I have never told any of the innocence I've saved to do something for me or that they owe me, but tonight I feel a little reward is in order for saving your ass. It's not complicated, It just requires you to do two things: Get you and your dad out of my town and I don't want either of you to come back. My family has enough emotional problems without all these ex's showing up all the time. And if you don't the next time I see you I might not be prepared to kill the demon and if there aren't any demons, which I doubt, but on the chance that it's Halloween, I might tell my dad that your Riley's son and you killed Dru. Remember how strong his strangle was well that's not anything compared to when he gets really mad. That was reflex protecting his baby. Trust me I never want to see what he would do to you if he found out you killed his first love and sire. Come on Connor. Oh and by the way, that was a real threat. Never try threatening without a clear consequence in mind if they don't do what you say." 


	9. Cheerleading Posters and a discovery

"So what's with you and Connor since rumor has it Max and his dad skipped town a few nights ago?" Emily, the captain of the Sunnydale High Varsity cheerleaders and one of Tomorrow's gal pals asked as she and Tomorrow finished putting up the paint and cleaning the gym after making the welcome back signs for the new school year two months in advance and the signs for their cheerleading camp for the elementary girls next week.  
  
"Em, You know Connor and I have been best friends forever. I'm not going to ruin that."  
  
"And what makes you think you could ruin it?"  
  
"Because if I've learned one think from my parents it's that love interest come and go, friends will stay no matter what. I'm not going to lose Connor by trying to date him."  
  
"And what happens when one of you does decide to date again?"  
  
"Well it'll be him, because after this whole Max thing, I'm giving up on romance. Connor what are you doing here?" Connor had just walked through the gym doors.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Connor asked.  
  
"Sure, Em Do you mind finishing up." Tomorrow said realizing they weren't done yet.  
  
"Go have some fun I'll be out of here in ten minutes anyway." Emily assured Tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks" Tomorrow smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh no they're never going to get together" Emily smiled sarcastically as Tomorrow and Connor left. She was happy for them. Tomorrow was the only freshman cheerleader they had ever put on the Varsity squad and Connor was Mister All-American. They were absolutely perfect for each other if Tomorrow would ever give it half a chance.  
  
"I woke up with a note that everyone was supposed to be at a meeting at your place this afternoon, but when I got over there no one was there." Connor explained.  
  
"That's so weird. They would have left a note or something if they had changed their plans and come to think of it mom and dad where gone before I got up this morning too."  
  
"So what do we do? I'd say go find them, but we don't even know where to start"  
  
"Yes, we do. Who is the one person that helps when all other adults fail?"  
  
"Lorne"  
  
"Exactly. He'll know what's going on." 


	10. Lorne

I am so sorry I cannot remember the name of the singer of 'I'll never fall in love again' but it was just too perfect for this situation. Sorry the story arc is really slow but it is picking up and this is the first apocalyptic event that Connor and Tomorrow have had to face on their own. So, look for consequences. Also, this raises the question: Where exactly in time did their family go? Trust me it's cooler than their trip. I tried to make that fun, but with Connor not being allowed out of the crypt and trying to preserve the past, it collapsed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorne hurried over to Tomorrow and Connor when he saw them come in.  
  
"Sweetness, I was so worried this time distortion spell that's been going around had gotten to you two."  
  
"Lorne, we're fine, but the rest of the Scooby gang's missing. We even called Aunt Faith and there was no answer which is weird because she always stays home in the afternoons."  
  
"This spell makes people spin through events that affected them, past and future. The only problem is very few people can figure their own way back. Most have to have the spell repeated where the spell moved them from."  
  
"Well how do we get the spell?"  
  
"That's just it. This evil warlock guy has it, but no one knows where he lives."  
  
"Lorne, We were transported at a concert a couple of weeks ago if I go onstage would it help?"  
  
"Did you see the smoke that surrounded you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sweetness I love you, when a spell like this is cast the smoke sends out a signal like a supernatural caller id. If I can see the smoke we can track this guy."  
  
"Then I'm singing girl" Tomorrow said racing onto the stage. "Hey everybody, I just went through a bad break up. 'What do you get when you kiss a boy? . After that, he'll never phone you. So at least until tomorrow, I'll never fall in love again. Oh don't you know that I'll never fall in love again.' " Tomorrow began singing.  
  
Lorne looked over at Connor. "She doesn't really mean it. Max being Riley's son just threw her and the only thing that will help is time to build up her faith in men again."  
  
"What about our family? Where is this guy?" Connor asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah Where" Tomorrow said coming up beside them.  
  
"A warehouse downtown, but please be careful. Your parents will kill me if anything happens to you.  
  
"But if we don't go, they might never get back, and trust me when I say worrying about being stuck in your past is horrible." Tomorrow said as she left.  
  
Connor was walking after her, when Lorne said, "Remember the only thing that will help her is time" Connor seemed shocked and then continued his walk out to the motorcycle.  
  
"She is the only girl I know who can go from a 'Bloodhound Gang' relationship to a 'Neil Sedaka' one." Lorne puzzled. 


	11. Another Warehouse

"So What's the Plan" Connor asked as he and Tomorrow creped up to the warehouse the Time Warlock was held up in.  
  
"I thought we'd torture him until he gives us the spell."  
  
"Then what? Neither of us knows anything about how to do a counter spell."  
  
"Please I've seen Aunt Willow a dozen times. You light the right candles, throw the right herbs into the bowl, say the right words BAM we have our family back."  
  
"Fine you take this door and I'll take the other. They are the only exits so we'll have him trapped. On my mark okay."  
  
"When did you start organizing attacks?"  
  
"When I became the oldest person in on the attack."  
  
"Fine on five. 1...2...3...4...5"  
  
The warlock was quite surprised to see his doors both being broken down at the same time. That moment of shock made it easy for Connor to grab him and Tomorrow to tie his hands and legs together.  
  
"Okay" Tomorrow said once she knew she had his attention "Where is the counter spell for the time transfer"  
  
"I know you two. You're the kids I sent back to the roughest time in their families past." The Warlock answered.  
  
"Yeah, and now you've sent our family some place and we want them back."  
  
"Relax, I sent them into the future to learn about what the family will become, but they should be back in another couple of hours."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about where you send people. So where in the future did you sent them and why? We were sent back so that we could learn more about the family's relationships. Why were they sent to the future?"  
  
Before the Warlock could answer, a bullet shot from one of the high windows killing him.  
  
"Looks like someone followed us." Connor said sadly.  
  
"Yeah someone who wanted the spell to stop just as much as we do."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Look I found his spell book" Connor said pulling a book from a loose brick in the wall after he and Tomorrow had searched most of the warehouse.  
  
"Good, Then we can leave. I swear I hate warehouses nothing good ever happens in them," Tomorrow said as they heard gun shots coming from outside again. Without even thinking, Connor had fallen on top of her to protect her from the bullets. Being that close it had only seemed natural to kiss her. Even in shock she was able to say, "Okay, Well, maybe, some good things do happen in warehouses." 


	12. Welcome Home?

This is the last chapter of Tomorrow's Past. I'll start the next book after I get back from L.A. around August 6. (Almost a whole month in L.A.!) I already have some great ideas for 'Tomorrow's Family' including Violet's birth, Tomorrow and Connor (Finally), and Cheerleading Camp. Oh and if FanFic ever gets reviews back up please put lots of reviews in so when I get back I'll be pleasantly surprised. Leaving my reviewers will be the hardest thing about going to L.A., but seeing the Hyperion and the High School in Torrance, I'll get over it! Have a nice summer and I'll post when I get back.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"I thought he said they'd be back soon." Tomorrow said worriedly pacing her living room.  
  
"They'll be okay Tom, they're the Scooby Gang. There is nothing they can't handle." Connor assured her from the couch.  
  
"You're right" Tomorrow finally decided sitting down on the couch next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. "I just wish they were back."  
  
As if by magic, all six adults appeared in front of them. Suddenly they all started yelling at once. Tomorrow and Connor couldn't even understand them until Spike grabbed Tomorrow's arm and took her out into the hallway. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? I absolutely forbid you from dating him let alone marrying him."  
  
"Marry who dad you're not making any sense."  
  
"Connor. We all just went through the rehearsal dinner for your wedding and if you think I'm going to let that happen."  
  
"Excuse me." Connor said going out the front door and slamming it behind him.  
  
"Dad, I don't believe you." Tomorrow said sadly shaking her head as she ran out the door after Connor. She eventually found him at the basketball court. She watched as he made four very bad shots in a row. "Hey mind if I play you one on one. I think for the first time in my life I can beat you without resorting to tickling." When he didn't respond, she sighed, "Look I know my dad can be a complete jerk sometimes, but that was his way of venting because he knows he has no say in the matter. The truth is he likes you, if he didn't, you would have been strangled like Max or worse. They didn't expect to be thrown into the future let alone our wedding. They didn't even have time to adjust to us as a couple. They'll cool down in a couple of days, especially when they realize that future is going to be held off at least after I get out of college."  
  
"You were right," He finally said.  
  
"Of course I was, about what"  
  
"About dating being a mistake, our lives are so complicated without adding 'us' to it. I saw it in your face when I told you and I saw it again tonight in every single one of their eyes."  
  
"Connor, I was wrong. I admit none of us were prepared for this, not even you. I know that when you saw that book you had the same look that the rest of us had. It will take time, but I'm not giving up. You've been a big part of my life my entire life. You're the one I go to when I can't deal with the adults. No one else in the world understands me like you do, and no one is ever going to come between us not Max, not my dad, not even you. You know how stubborn I can get when I set my mind to something."  
  
"You've really set your mind on this?" Connor asked.  
  
In response, Tomorrow came over and kissed him, "I really have." As the kiss deepens, the shot cuts to the ball rolling on the ground. 


End file.
